Circuit breakers are known in the art. However, in order to operate a conventional circuit breaker remotely without a manual operation, the circuit breaker needs a motor connected to it.
However, electrical motors usually require maintenance in certain operation intervals.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a switching device for disconnecting an electrical line while substantially avoiding or at least reducing the above-identified problem.